Speed Excessive
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: No dia da festa de noivado, ocorre um ataque de comensais da morte, e Gina é seqüestrada por ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy! Mas o que vai acontecer quando os dois se verem dentro de um carro em alta velocidade?


Nome da Fic: Speed Excessive

Nick do Autora: Ly Anne Black

E-mail do autor: No dia da festa de noivado, ocorre um ataque de comensais da morte, e Gina é seqüestrada por ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy! Mas o que vai acontecer quando os dois se verem dentro de um carro em alta velocidade?

Gênero: Romance/ Short Fic.

Shipper: Draco e Gina.

Status: Completa.

Spoilers: 1 á 5.

Speed Excessive

Tudo começou na minha festa de noivado. Com Draco? De jeito nenhum! Eu jamais noivaria com um tipo como ele! Eu estava noivando com o grande e heróico Potter. A essa altura todos já sabem quem sou: Virgínia Weasley. Mais conhecida como Gina, claro. Aliás, quase totalmente conhecida como Gina, porque eu odeio esse nome. Fala sério, "Virgínia" é o fim!

Mas prosseguindo... eu devia saber que noivar com Harry Potter, sempre trás problemas porque, como diz o burro falante de Sherk I, casamento de gente famosa nunca dura. Pois é, então, meu noivado foi invadido por Comensais da Morte. Urgh!

Pelo que eu entendi, a proposta era, principalmente me matar, sabe-se lá por que. Harry me mandou correr. Esbarrei em umas setenta pessoas, que corriam para todos os lados, e fugi por pouco de muitos Comensais, que borravam A MINHA FESTA com suas decadentes capas negras fora de moda. Os feitiços richoteavam contra as paredes do salão de festa, que, segundo o contrato, eu deveria entregar intactas. Mas tudo bem, as mesas, cadeiras, tetos, colunas, escadas, decoração, toalhas de mesa e todo o resto também deveriam estar intactos, coisas que - Ah-há- não aconteceria.

Derrapando, entrei na sala do controle de música. Assim que fiz isso, bati com força em alguma coisa, e essa alguma coisa intrometidamente me petrificou!

De toda forma, deu para perceber que era um homem. Já é um começo.

Ouvi Harry gritando "GINA!", e aquilo doeu de verdade. Mas o cara que me segurava foi para fora do salão, percebi isso porque a claridade me assaltou através da venda que ele tinha posto nos meus olhos, e então fui jogada no que parecia um banco de carro (e era), então uma porta ao meu lado bateu com força e pressa. Outra porta, na minha frente, se abriu, alguém entrou no carro, e a porta bateu novamente. Repentinamente, o carro deu uma arrancada, me fazendo bater no banco do motorista, e voltando, batendo no encosto do banco que eu estava jogada.

Sentia, pelo vento que entrava pelos vidros, que o carro ia em altíssima velocidade, duzentos por hora, talvez.

Aquilo fez meu sangue esquentar, eu adorava velocidade. A adrenalina nas minhas veias, era como chocolate na boca de criança.

Tentei me sentar, mas tombei no banco de novo quando o motorista deu uma curva fechada. Sentei de novo. Ouvi uma risada cínica, e uma mão masculina arrancar minha venda e me livrou do _Petrificus Totalus. _

Olhei assim que pude para meu seqüestrador. Acho que parei de respirar, e quase tenho um infarto. Nossa, que homem... TUDO.

Rápida descrição: Cabelos loiros e lisos, caindo pelos ombros em degradê; Olhos completamente azuis. As mãos, mãos brancas, como toda sua pele, e com dedos compridos que dirigiam com uma displicência que me fez devanear seriamente querer ser aquele volante.

Mas não senhor, não era só isso. O cara tinha _porte_. Ele tinha o corpo mais másculo que eu já tinha visto num homem. Os músculos, não muito exagerados, eram facilmente vistos pela camisa preta, e principalmente pelos braços que eram vistos fora da camisa preta. E suas feições eram perfeitamente equilibradas e simétricas, tudo perfeito de mais. Era a pessoa mais linda que eu já vira na vida. Mais tudo. Mais sexy.

Isso não me impediu de ser um pouco a velha Gininha, e arregalar os olhos.

- Ora, ora, a Srta. Virgínia está com medo...

Para o espanto dele, sorri. Sorri cinicamente. Me apoiei nos encostos dos dois bancos á minha frente e passei para o banco de carona, ao lado dele.

Minha roupa não ajudou nessa passagem. A saia do vestido subiu completamente, e ele lançou um olhar cobiçoso á minhas pernas que passaram muito perto dele.

- Medo de você? Se não me matou ainda, duvido que vá fazer isso. – falei, com certeza parecendo segura, mas no fundo eu estava tremendo.

- Matar você seria desperdício. – o Comensal não tinha tirado os olhos do meu corpo. Não que eu me incomodasse de ser admirada tão voluptuosamente, mas o carro andava por uma estrada tortuosa ladeada por colinas, e o inconseqüente podia simplesmente nos matar. Oh, sobre o que eu falava? Ia morrer de todo jeito!

- Obrigada, isso realmente me emocionou. – falei com desdém. – Mas, por obséquio, PRESTE ATENÇÃO Á ESTRADA!

- Você não quer saber quem sou e por que lhe seqüestrei? – ele graças á Merlim voltou sua atenção para a estrada. – Não vai começar á berrar como uma garotinha assustadinha e clamar pelo Potter, ou implorar pela sua vida?

- É isso que suas vítimas normalmente fazem?

- Não, _ruivinha, _nós fazemos coisas mais interessantes _juntos. _

- Pois então, não sou uma garotinha assustada também. E não vou "fazer coisas junto com você" também, se é para esse lado que quer levar a conversa. Mas já que ofereceu, explique o que é que está acontecendo afinal.

Ele riu. Aquele sorriso aqueceu meu corpo como nenhum outro sorriso faria. Droga, era um sorriso tão malditamente sensual!

- Você deveria estar me agradecendo de joelhos. Acabei de te salvar da morte.

- Eu ainda preciso de mais detalhes.

- Você sabe, eu sou um Comensal. Fui mandado junto com os outros para lhe matar e capturar o Potter. Era EU quem devia lhe matar. Mas na hora não pude fazer isso.

- E por quê?

- Porque você é a mulher mais _interessante_ que já tive o prazer de encontrar por ai. – ele sussurrou no ouvido, se inclinado para mim, e eu me arrepiei mais do que gostaria.

E francamente, que motivo... _sem nexo_.

- Você _o quê_? Espera, _quem_ é você?

- Isso não importa.

- É claro que importa! Se você não falar, vou pular do carro.

- E morre. – ele concluiu.

- Vai me matar se eu pular do carro?

- Eu não, sua idiota, estamos à 120Km por hora! – ele disse afetado, dando mais uma curva fechada que me fez bater com força contra a porta, por falta de cinto de segurança.

- Então, concluindo, você vai querer o que de mim para não me matar? – disse meio temerosa. Uma coisa era uma coisa, o que aquele loiro lindo ia querer comigo era outra completamente diferente.

- Não quero nada, a não ser que você queira dar. – ele observou, com um risinho malicioso.

- Se você provar que merece.

O gato não esperava essa resposta de uma doce e comportada Weasley. Me lançou um olhar espantado.

- Você é sempre assim atirada ou é o nervosismo?

- Atirada? Acho que estamos quites. Para onde estamos indo?

- Para onde você quiser.

- Podemos continuar no carro, gastar gasolina, aumentar a velocidade...

- Gosta de velocidade?

- Pode se dizer que sim... - eu disse sorrindo pretensiosamente.

Ele pisou fundo no acelerador, e presenciei o velocímetro marcar 200km/h, tem idéia do que é isso? Meu coração queria saltar pela garganta. Eu quase cortava meu lábio de tanta força que o mordia.

Aquela sensação extasiante de ter a velocidade no corpo e na mente tomava conta de mim, me enlouquecendo, me tirando do meu corpo, me levando para um local onde tudo era adrenalina e intoxicação...

- Que mais quer fazer?

Não respondi. A velocidade me controlava totalmente, enquanto as montanhas nem eram mais vistas, e tudo era um borrão verde e azul. Apenas aquele homem tinha discernimento privilegiado. Não dava para falar. Quando eu me encontrava numa velocidade tão alta, meu raciocínio brecava.

Deve ter sido por isso que sentei no colo do Comensal e o tomei num beijo quente e completamente exigente, que basicamente pedia muito mais que contato entre lábios, e entre corpos também.

Suas mãos firmes começaram a percorrer meu corpo, e ele se curvou sobre mim, de modo que o que segurava o volante era minhas costas, e o medo de bater o carro só aumentava o desejo recíproco.

- _Vamos morrer._ – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- _Eu não ligaria se morresse aqui contigo_ – respondi baixo também, sorrindo de uma forma completamente carnal, e voltamos á nos beijar com todo aquele fogo.

- Aqui que lhe deixo, Virgínia.

Ele parou o carro e me puxou pelo braço, e nos beijamos novamente, as línguas como duas serpentes se guerreando nas bocas.

- Obrigada pela "carona" – agradeci, olhando para minha ridícula casa. Meu coração não dava sinais de parar de bater tão acelerado tão cedo.

- Espero vê-la de novo, quem sabe em outro ataque? – ele comentou petulante.

- Quem sabe? Vou ficar ansiosa para ser salva novamente.

Assim que saí do carro, ele o acelerou, e foi embora com sua velocidade comum (leia-se como rápida ao extremo).

Acordei no meu quarto. Eu estava com a roupa da festa. Não me lembrava direito de ter ido dormir. Então, as lembranças do "salvamento" se chocaram na minha cabeça. Mas não, não era possível que eu tivesse sonhado tudo aquilo.

Levantei para lavar o rosto. Parei no meio do caminho, vendo um bilhete e uma rosa vermelha.

_Virgínia, _

_A velocidade da vida sempre nós fará encontrarmos. Em breve, acontecerá novamente, e estaremos preparados. _

_Ass.: Draco Malfoy. _

**FIM**

**N/A: Juro, eu não ia publicar essa fic! Eu a acho tão completamente sem sentido e absurda que não ia ter coragem de fazer isso! O fato é que eu tenho uma beta sem juízo, e ele encheu tanto meu saco que acabei mesmo publicando, mas não duvido que serei chamada muitas vezes de louca! **

**Ah, esclarecimentos: Quando escrevi a fic eu já sabia que a Gina não era Virgínia, e sim Ginevra, e estava mesmo Ginevra na fic, mas a Rafa me pediu pra deixar Virgínia, e concordo com ela, Ginevra é MUITO FEIO. Eu não tenho nada contra o nome Vírginia, como deve ter parecido por causa do comentário da Gina... **

**Ah, quando eu escrevi eu tinha acabado de assistir Sherk I, ai eu lembrei da fala do Burro Falante (fofo!) na hora e não resisti, e como eu não ia publicar... Mas sei que é basicamente impossível a Gina ter assistido o filme. **

**É, eu sei, eles estão de carro, é absurdo. Mas eles não iam fazer tudo isso numa vassoura, não é? Vai lá, é só mais um absurdo da fic. **

**Não é como se a Gina não tivesse conhecido o Draco na escola para não reconhecê-lo, mas convenhamos, ela não prestava atenção nele. E não creio que teria "não-berrado" se o reconhecesse, não é mesmo? **

**Não, não estou ligando se essa nota está gigantesca! Ainda vou agradecer:**

**Gigi: Minha beta querida, SÓ VOCÊ MESMO PRA ME FAZER PUBLICAR ISSO! Espero que esteja satisfeita agora! **

**Rafinha: Valeu por dar força, eu ainda precisava de uma opinião de uma ser-humana normal (ou quase) para ter coragem de publicar a Speed, e _tanks _pelo serviço de publicação! Te dolo!**

**Certo, eu vou calar a boca, porque APOSTO que vocês nunca leram uma N/A tão grande numa fic tão pequena, huahuahuahua. **

**Comentem cambada! Beijos! **

**Ly Anne Black **


End file.
